


Frantic Night

by L1ghttAng3ll



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One-Shot, Smut, a bit of blood play, maybe a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1ghttAng3ll/pseuds/L1ghttAng3ll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lestat went hunting he comes back to the hotel room to Louis. And lets go of his inhibitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frantic Night

With a swift movement Lestat entered the room through the large window, which looked out on an ever so alive and vibrant city, even at night. The night was just an ordinary one, Lestat had just been hunting. He closed the window very slowly trying to not make any sounds that would wake the other guests in the hotel.

Lestat scanned the room to find Louis. As usually the raven-haired was reading a book and taking notes of it. Lestat sighed how can Louis focus so well on a book, he thought with distaste. Louis had a pencil between lips, one of his fangs scrapping against the wood of it as he moved it around between his plum white lips. Lestat glanced at that very movement of those lips. This action seemed to stirred something up within him. 

He touched his own lips, feeling the remaining warm blood of his victim, which he just had killed. When he became aware of this involuntary act, he blushed. Which could only occurred because the blood of his last "snack", was rushing through his veins, this made him warm to the touch. Louis at the meantime still hadn't acknowledge Lestats presence.

Louis closed his book, the sound of it resonating through the room. It snapped Lestat out of his pondering. Louis could smell the blood, he turned around and glare at the blond, who had a mischievous smile lasing his lips. 

The raven-haired rolled his eyes and got up. While he stepped towards Lestat, the blond was checking him out, as the modern folk would say. As Louis closed the space between them, he smelled the hint of alcohol in the blood on Lestats lips.

He looked straight ahead and soon enough Lestat realized that the raven-haired was looking through him like he was just a boring huff of air. As Louis past Lestat, the blond open his nostrils to breath in Louis sent. Lestat thought he smells wonderful, why did it take so long for me to realize this. Louis at the that moment was looking out the window. He saw the skyline of a city that had grown and evolved rapidly since his first years as a vampire. He sighed.

"Lestat, how long have we been like this?" Louis asked.

Lestat looked puzzled at Louis who was looking outside with a steadfast glare, not quite understanding where this question was coming from.

Louis, who really hadn't expected Lestat to just say nothing, turned around and looked Lestat in the eyes. Louis emerald eyes seemed to glow. Louis eyebrows knitted, what is bother him this demeanor is so not like him, he thought. Lestat was looking back at Louis, almost mesmerized by the raven-haired ’s eyes.

Louis made his way to stand besides Lestat, and whispered “Did the cat get your tongue?” with a mischievous smile caressing his pale lips. Lestat saw just a glimpse of that smile since Louis instantly composed his expression, to expressionless, and walked away from Lestat. The blond was stunned what was that? he thought, such a facial expression had never witnessed.

Lestat had always felt a pull towards the raven-haired vampire, as if a force wanted him to be near Louis to touch, caress and hold. But the thoughts going through his mind now, never had distanced themselves so forceful and vivid, whilst Louis walked to the bedroom, holding their coffins.

Lestat did not ponder for long and reached the bedroom in on swift movement. Louis was reaching in a chest to grab some more books, slightly shaking his head and mumbling to himself. The blond could not decipher what the raven-haired was saying, because of the sudden and everything enveloping lust that set all of Lestats focus on the perfect view of Louis behind. Even fully dressed the vision of Louis slim hips and well-shaped buttocks made the blond bite his lip.

One fast movement forward and Lestat had his arms around Louis chest. Lestat clutched the fabric of Louis shirt and whilst hugging the raven-haired from behind, inhaled deeply with nose lingering at the spot between neck and shoulder. Lestat had his nostrils wide open wanting to smell Louis essence.

Louis meanwhile was frozen and shocked, his heart would be racing if the thing still lived. Focussing on his own breathing he tried to put the books down. He felt Lestats arousal bump the left cheek of his bottom. The raven-haired turned around and released himself from the older vampire grip with the swift of a hunting vampire. The sound of the books falling, echoed through the room. But Lestat wouldn't let that startle him, he pushed Louis to the wall. The raven-haired placed his hands on Lestat shoulders and pushed, making sure that there was an arm’s length between them. But Louis knew he wouldn't be able to fight Lestat of long.

Lestat lips which where latched to the raven-haired jaw. Louis breathed out a moan, then grunted followed by a sharp inhale, “ You don’t want this, Lestat”, he breathed out. Lestat chuckled at the skin under Louis’s ear, scraping his fangs over the cold flesh. “do keep telling that to yourself if it eases your mind.” Lestat said looking the raven-haired straight in his emerald eyes. The raven-haired glowered at the blond but couldn't keep the stair. He looked away. Why does he think I’ll just let him do his bidding's? Louis thought. He grunted an with new energy tried to struggle out of Lestats grip. But the blond wouldn't have of it. He placed his arm across Louis chest, one hand digging its fingers in Louis ribs, while the other hand was skimming down ripping the shirt open with the efficient of Lestat hunting.

Before long the fly of Louis pants was open and a mild chilly hand was wrapped around his member. Louis moaned at the contact. The raven-haired fought the urge to fight Lestat and just gave in to his advances.   
Soon Lestat and Louis were engaged in a slick battle. Haven tasted the raven-haired vampire, Lestat looked him in the eyes. And bit his lip piercing the flesh of the Louis bottom lip and latched his mouth to the raven-haired. Licking up the blood coming free from the small gash both vampires let out a faint moan while battling their blood covered tongues.

It became clear then that they both wanted this. Lestat felt Louis relax and trust his hips up to meet the blonds hand, he removed his arm from the raven-haireds chest to grab a bottle and to moist Louis member to make the movement of Lestat hand more slick. Next the blond undid his own pants so he could grasp his own member. They both groaned and kissed again, desperately. The blonds hand wraps around their arousals as best as he can, both men thrusting into the tight sheath formed by Lestat's palm, thumb, and fingers. Lestat groaned as he sped up his movements, jerking them fast and hard.

The blond reach his completion in short, powerful bursts. Only a few more frantic thrusts upwards had Louis was following him, his member jerking for what felt like ages. They both panted trying to catch their breath.

Both coming down from their own high, they refused to look each other in the eye. Lestat had enough of sharing the same air to breath and turned away from Louis, the drowsiness of the alcohol starting to wear of, and a unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. These two things made him just turn away to go lie in his coffin. 

Louis let his head drop and sighs, and after staring at Lestat’s coffin for what felt like hours. He pushes himself of the walk and crawls in his own coffin for a “sleep” without dreams.

~Fin~


End file.
